Different Stars
by DrapedInBlack
Summary: Rouge and Pietro had been ridiculed from the X-Men about there love. They just want to get away, and be in love in peace. With the the help of the brotherhood, certain X-Men, and others, can they excape? Rietro - one shot song fic. Review please if you li


Different Stars

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is a one-shot song fic. The song is Stars by Tatu. I hope you enjoy it. Also you really like it, I may make it into a story. Review and let me know what you think. Hope you like it. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Where are you going?" Scott yelled to Rouge.

" Ah'm goin' to where I belong!" Rouge yelled running up to Scott.

" You don't belong with the likes of him Rouge. Stay with us, you can find better people than _him_!" Scott put his arm in front of her path.

" No Scott, ah love him and he loves mah for who ah am!" Rouge tapped Scott on the face. He fainted.

" Wait Rouge!" Kitty said running through the nearby wall.

" Not ya to Kitty!" Rouge exclaimed.

" No Rouge, I just wanted to like tell you that I'm going to miss you, and don't hesitate to call and visit! You have my cell!" Kitty handed her some money and a necklace. " So you'll never forget."

Rouge's eyes filled with burning tears. " Oh Kitty, ah'm gunna' miss ya! Ya'll always be mah best friend foreva' Kitty." She gave her best friend a hug.

Kurt suddenly 'bamfed' into the room. " I heard you vhere bailing. I vanted you to know vhat I love you Rouge, and don't forget de fuzzy dude, sis." Kurt hugged her.

" Ah will neva' forget mah little brother." Rouge cried. " Ah will come back one day! Ah promise!" They waved and Rouge bolted out the door. She hopped into the car with him.

They sped off only leaving dust trails. Rouge turned back and looked at the Xavier mansion. She saw; waving on the roof was Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Sam, and Logan. Rouge smiled and waved back. " Huh, even Logan."

~~

_How did we ever go this far?_

_You touched my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life, I'm crying_

_Are we in space, do we belong?_

_Some place where no one calls it wrong_

And like the stars we burn away, the miles 

~~

" Rouge, are you okay?" A silver haired teen asked.

" Yah Pietro… ah'm fine. Ah'm just goin' to miss them. That's all." She replied, watching their smiling faces disappear into the night.

" I know what you mean. They may be idiots, but I'm going to miss the guys at the brotherhood too." He drove past. All the guys were outside waving.

" Bye Pietro! By Rougey! We'll miss you! Your always welcome here at the brotherhood." They all yelled. Wanda smiled at her brother lightly, nodding her head in approval.

" We'll miss you idiots too!" Pietro yelled.

" Bye guys!" Rouge yelled, flashing them a smile.

Scott's car came flying behind them. Lance started an earthquake. And Blob totaled the car. They waved again as they disappeared.

" Argh!" Scott yelled. " Damn you!"

~~

_How did we ever get this far?_

_It shouldn't have to be this hard_

_Now for the first time in my life, I'm flying_

_Are we in love do we deserve?_

_To bare the shame of this whole world_

And like the night we camouflage, denial 

~~

" We made it out Rouge!" Pietro exclaimed.

" How much further?" Rouge asked.

" About two hours… are you okay Rouge? I didn't want to force you into anything." Pietro asked, suddenly stopping the car.

" No Pietro! Ah wanted to be with ya, for the rest of mah life. They couldn' accept that. So ah came with ya when ya asked to run away… because I love ya!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

" Not so fast, son!" Magneto appeared, quite angry.

" You want to be with this dirty little witch? Come to me now, and I'll let you live. Gambit, Pyro, Collosus, and Sabartooth were there.

" NO! We love each other, and we are leaving here!" Pietro yelled to his father.

" Fine, you will pay!" He picked up the car and threw it. Pietro quickly grabbed his love and got out of the car just in time. Magneto started throwing all different types of metal at them. All they could do was dodge them.

" Run petite!" Gambit threw a card at Magneto. The rest of Magneto's followers caught on.

" Take good care of her, mate!" Pyro yelled; making horses of fire go at Magneto.

" You fools! Attack them!" Magneto screamed, infuriated and his men's rebellion.

" Hurry boy, get her out of her! Bye chere!" Gambit yelled holding Magneto off with his stick.

" Thank you!" Pietro yelled, scooping up Rouge in his arms and disappearing. They ran by the car and grabbed what they could of their stuff and then they were gone.

~~

_How did we ever go this far?_

_You touched my hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life, I'm crying_

_Are we in love do we deserve?_

_To bare the shame of this whole world_

And like the night we camouflage, denial

~~

After many miles of running, which was only a couple of minutes for Pietro. They arrived at a small, cozy house with blue windowpane's and a red door. " We're here Rouge… we're free!"

Rouge gave a faint smile and kissed the love of her life. " Yes, we are finally free." She replied, looking at her new home, with her lover. Rouge let out a big sigh and whispered " Finally." 

~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Well that was it. Oh and I made it so that Rouge had control of her powers. If you really liked it, I may make it into a fic. Song or normal, I do not know… I may not. I hope that you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading… review and give me some suggestions. Byes now!

~Suraka-chan~


End file.
